Escape
by neo91
Summary: Sakura was caught while on a mission. Now that she's escaped they've sent one to retrieve her. Deidara. What will happen? I don't know yet so I guess you'll just have to read to find out! DeidaraSakura rated for later chapters and rape later
1. Chapter 1

A/N- OMG! I actually took up a challenge. Now of course this was directed to any and all who would seriously try and write an awesome story with certain requirements but I still am going to do my best.

Dedication- I see it fit to dedicate it to CirenWitch for it was her challenge that brought me to write this.

Chapter 1- Deidara looked down at the passed out kunoichi. Her ivory skin was bruised in more then one place and a gash on her shoulder blade was bleeding freely but her beauty was undeniable. What remained of her clothing was hanging off her slim frame, enticing him. He could already feel his arousal growing. Jumping from his hiding spot in the trees, he crouched beside her. Her chest was slowly rising and falling in a steady rhythm. He brushed a few strands of pink from her face to view her better.

At his light action her eyes flew open and a kunai was instantly in her hands. "Get the hell away from me. Haven't you Akatsuki had enough of torturing me?"

He chuckled. "Ah, but you see, you escaped before I could have my fun. Therefore I was obliged to come and get you, yeah."

Her beautiful seafoam eyes glared at him.

He slid a finger down her cheek. "Such beauty and strength should not be wasted on as pitiful a town as Konoha, yeah.''

She jerked away from his touch and spat on him.

"You're a disgusting murderer!" she growled.

He raised an eyebrow, wiping her spit off with a gloved hand.

Taking a piece of invisible wire from his kunai pouch at his waist he quickly bound her wrists and ankles.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, thrashing around, but due to her exhaustion it didn't work out the way she planned and only ended up with cuts on her wrists.

His face stayed emotionless as she moved around but inside he wanted to yell. Almost every movement she made she rubbed a perfectly shaped leg across his growing manhood.

'Shit,' he inwardly cursed, 'I'm never gunna make it if she keeps this up.'

One unexpected swing hit him right in the jaw with a solid punch.

"Dammit woman!" he growled, "You're becoming more frustrating then trying to get Itachi to say more then anything other then 'hn'…yeah."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Sakura's POV)

What the hell am I going to do? I've been through so much since I was captured and once I escape I get caught again! What the fuck is up with that!

I watched as the blonde I think is known as Deidara pulls out a black cloth.

"I'm sorry I have to do this but you brought me into Konoha territory so I have to keep you quiet," he said before bringing it to my mouth.

I clench my teeth and lips shut to avoid getting a gag. No way am I just gunna role over and allow him to gag me; no way in hell!

We wrestle with that for several minutes before he throws the cloth on the ground in frustration. I smirk.

"Fine then," he mumbles, "If you're not going to cooperate I will have to make you."

I glared. "I'd like to see you try…"

A pained look flitted across his face but was gone in an instant. What's his problem? He spun around to me and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The moment he touched me I went dead-weight, making his job as hard as possible. Unfortunately that didn't work for he simply swung me up, knocking the air out of my lungs when my stomach hit his shoulder.

I gave an unladylike grunt and started struggling around as he began the long trek back to Akatsuki's lair.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Deidara's POV)

She is so light. It's like she weighs nothing. How can something so small throw such a hard punch? I rubbed my jaw were she had managed to hit me. I felt her smirk into my back as she banged her fists on my back once again.

"I hope that hurt you arrogant prick," she mumbled.

I growled and threw her back to the ground, wincing at the thought of more bruises on her perfect body.

Reaching into my bag, I brought out a chunk of clay I had been saving to use for a new bird model. I molded it to about 40 dime-sized beads. Then taking out a piece of string from my never-ending bag, I threaded them, creating a dull but decent looking necklace.

I gave a funny smirk as her eyes grew wide. "No way. I won't let you."

My smirk grew. "Ah, but I can, yeah."

Pushing her chest down with one hand and pinning the rest of her body by straddling her hips, I pulled the necklace around her slender neck.

"If you don't cooperate to some extent I will have to deal with loosing such beauty and blow this necklace, yeah. I am the only one who can take it off too. I placed a tag in one of the beads to make it go off it you try to take it off. So try not to piss me off, ok? Yeah," I said.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deidara watched as her eyes grew wide as she felt something hard on her hip.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, "Get off of me you perve!"

He smirked as she began thrashing around again and stood up. Once again picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder, he began his run home.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(A few hours later, not in Konoha territory anymore)

Sakura watched at Deidara stirred the soup over the fire. "Why did you stop so early? I know you could have made it back before now," she mumbled, half wishing he didn't answer her. The fact that he had had an erection earlier while on top of her still bugged her to no end.

He glanced up momentarily from his task. "I'm known to be late," was all she got.

They went back into silence.

A light breeze blew Sakura's hair into her mouth. She tried spitting it out but only accomplished in getting more stuck.

"Dammit!" she cursed, glaring at the ground, willing the hair to fall out of her mouth.

Deidara looked up to see her attempts of ridding her mouth of the pink strands. Chuckling, he reached over and pushed the hair out of her mouth.

She, of course, watched him like a hawk to make sure he didn't try anything funny.

After about 30 minutes of silence again, Deidara exclaimed happily, "It's done! Time to eat!"

She grimace. 'He honestly thinks I'm gunna eat something he made?'

**But is smells so good… you couldn't even try some? **Inner Sakura complained.

'Do you have an opposite opinion to everything I say?'

**Of course.**

A bowl was placed in front of her and Deidara cut the cords binding her wrists.

"Eat, yeah."

She glared. "No."

He sighed and slowly ate his food.

'She's so stubborn. One of her only flaws, yeah' he thought.

After he was done eating he tied her wrists again and set up a tent for them to sleep in.

When Sakura saw there was only one tent she growled, "There is no way in hell I'm going to share a tent with some pervert Akatsuki member."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself, yeah."

Dragging her over to a nearby tree, he bound her there so she couldn't move any body part.

"Good night, blossom, yeah!"

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura groaned. It had rained that night and the tree limbs hadn't given her much shelter so she was now, wet, dirty, and sore from muscles from attempting to escape all night. Her shoulders were slumped, or as far as they could slump due to her lack of movement, and her still wet hair hung around her face as a frame.

There was a zipping noise, then he showed up, looking as refreshed and smiley as ever.

"Are you planning on not eating again, kunoichi?" he called, not even looking over at her.

She glared at the black and red cloak covered back. "What the hell did you do o this rope to make it so that it never breaks, no matter what you do to it?"

He looked at her over his shoulder. "It's once again got a tag on it to suppress your chakra. You don't notice it but it does, yeah."

She so badly just wanted to break down and cry. After a bogus mission sent to Tsunade, she had been captured by a few lower ranking Akatsuki, then beaten badly when she didn't answer any of questions about Konoha's defenses. Somehow she had managed to escape them but now she was in the hands of the high ranking bastards.

She brought her head up to look at Deidara again, and nearly screamed when his face was right in front of hers, not 2 inches away.

"What emotions are you trying to hide, yeah?" he whispered, his blond hair, which hadn't been put up yet, falling freely in his eyes so you could barely see the bright blue.

His soft voice made her stomach do a weird flip.

**Was that of disgust or attraction?**

'I don't know but I don't wanna feel it again. If I had something in my stomach it would have made me puke.'

Seeing the green tinge to her face, Deidara asked, " When was the last time you ate anything, yeah?"

She scowled, ignoring her hunger for now. "It doesn't matter cause I won't eat anything you try to give me."

He shrugged. "Whatever. It's not my job to keep you alive, yeah, just to bring you back."

She scowled at his back as he walked over to the now blackened fire from last night. His blond hair was blowing in the light breeze across his back and caught her attention.

His hair is so light. She'd only seen 2 other people with such bright blond hair, Naruto and Ino. Of course she had seen blond hair, for heaven sakes hers was pink, but his was so… pretty. A light giggle escaped her lips as the thought, 'Girly,' popped into her head.

A sudden loneliness crept into her at the thought of her friends though and the laughter stopped.

A sigh came from his direction.

In truth he had been enjoying the sound of her giggles. It had been a while since he had heard the sound of a females light laughter and it was like music to his ears. When she stopped an involuntary sigh escaped his lips.

'Damn this girl to hell, yeah. I'm Akatsuki. I'm not supposed to feel like this, yeah,' he thought.

The birds were chirping in the tree above Sakura's head and if it weren't for her headache or the fact that she was sitting in a puddle of mud, it would have been a welcome sound. 'Kinda like home,' she thought in sadness. She was getting homesick and she knew it. It had been something like a month now and she still couldn't get away. Sighing, she leaned against the tree and tried moving her legs to stretch out. Just like the whole night they didn't budge. This set her into a fit. She was tired, grumpy, and just plain sick of being caught by the bad guys.

Deidara looked over his shoulder at her. She looked as if she had lost weight since the last time they had met all those years ago but that could be because of her lack of food. He tossed a canteen and a small knife towards her. She flinched back, expecting the knife to hit her but when it landed only and inch away from her sandaled foot, she blinked.

"Get yourself out and I will sleep outside tonight and give you enough time to bath and put clean clothes on this morning, yeah," he said, not turning from the fire pit.

She felt his chakra rise and heat emanate from the area he was in. 'He's drying the wood,' she realized.

**Stop thinking about him and start thinking about a bath, clean clothes, and a dry place to sleep tonight! **Inner Sakura yelled.

Shaking her head to rid her face of the wet strands of hair, she concentrated her chakra into her foot. Then, using that chakra to attract the metal of the knife, she soon had herself free.

Slowly, she stretched out her arms and legs. Getting the feeling back and earning the use of her limbs back. The prickly feeling when a body part wakes up was making her want to stomp her foot and make it go away but she knew that would only humor the bastard who had tied her up in the first place.

Already knowing she had gotten out, Deidara pointed to his right. "There's a hot spring right over there. Make sure you drink everything in that canteen, yeah."

She snatched up the metal bottle and began storming off in the direction he had pointed.

"Oh, and even though I know you weren't thinking about it, don't even try to escape, yeah. It's useless cause 1: you can't run fast enough without all your chakra which you don't have right now, and 2: the necklace. So do me a favor and don't even try it…yeah."

She stopped in midstep. He was right. She hadn't been thinking about escaping. That was always first in her mind. Something was wrong.

'I must be getting sick,' she thought, continuing her angry walk to the spring, snatching the towel he held out for her on her way.

LINE BREAKER WOOHOO!

A/N- well it's kinda short to start with and took me a while to get up since I accepted the challenge but I must blame movies… I've been going to them like every night with my friends recently….T.T well hope you like it and don't forget to review!

Neo


	2. Authoress Note

Authoress note-

Well I'm sorry to all of my faithful reviewers. My computer got some virus and I lost everything. All my soon to be update stories, all my new stories…T.T It makes me sad but I don't know how long it will be till I get another computer to start again. (The old one is Kaput… the virus completely destroyed everything… ) I might be able to try on my grandparents computer but after I got a virus on mine my grandpa is kinda picky about were I go online… I hope you'll all bear with me and let's all hope I get to type some more soon… It's driving me insane to not update my stories when I have all of these ideas in my head…T.T

Neo91


	3. Chapter 2

Sakura stomped through the mud until she came to a hot spring. It was relatively big and steam was coming from the top of it.

**That looks heavenly.**

'Oh my _god_ it does.'

Looking over to a rock jutting out over the water she noticed some black and red clothing on top of it.

Jumping over, careful not to fall in while she was still dressed, she picked them up, examining them.

The shirt was a single band of blood red cloth that would only cover her boobs and just that with a long-sleeve black fishnet top over it while the pants were tight black capri's with a red cloud on the back right pocket.

'Not my choice of clothes but it's clean.'

**If that bastard tries anything… I swear to god I'll castrate him.**

For once she agreed with her innerself.

Setting the towel, canteen, and knife on the rock, she grabbed the hem of what was left of her tight green shirt. Glaring in disgust at the shreds of her once favorite shirt, she threw it down. Leaving the wraps around her breasts, she continued with her pants. Soon she was down to the wraps and a pair of tight black shorties.

It was then that she noticed a presence watching her. Picking up the knife she got into a defensive position, holding the knife in front of her.

"Show yourself!" she yelled.

A bush rustled but there didn't seem like they had any plans on coming out.

"Fine then," she hissed, "I'll force you."

Gathering what little chakra she had into her feet and fists she ran over.

"I warned you!" she yelled, slashing the top of the plant off.

All she saw was wide blue eyes before he turned into a cloud of smoke.

'Where have I seen those eyes before?'

**Who cares? You can take a bath in peace now!!!**

Sighing she walked back to the hot spring.

"I feel more tired now. Maybe I should avoid using my chakra like that again," she mumbled.

Unwrapping her chest and slipping out of the black shorties, she stepped into the hot water.

She sighed in contentment as she sat down. She ducked her head under the water.

Attempting to get all the dirt and leaves out was proving futile so she reached down, searching the bottom of the spring for sand. Once her hand brushed over its course surface she grabbed a handful.

Tilting her head to the side she scrubbed her hair with the sand till it was back to its normal pastel pink color. Once again ducking her head under the water she rinsed out all the remaining sand. Once finished with washing she sat there, loving the feeling of the heat on her sore muscles.

"Would you hurry up!?" she heard Deidara yell from the camp.

She chuckled lightly at her success in annoying him. Stepping out of the water she grabbed the towel from on top of the rock and wrapped it around herself.

Quickly drying herself off she grabbed the clothes and began dressing. She wrapped a little of her chest wrap back on so it wouldn't be noticeable around the red cloth and put on the capri's. In the middle of zipping up the pants a light rustling came from the bushes across the hot spring.

Sakura decided to ignore it since it sounded so far away but the sound kept getting closer.

Her fear rose as she realized she had no chakra that she could use to defend herself.

She stood there, frozen.

"Dammit woman!" she heard Deidara mumble, "I didn't think you would take this long!"

He stepped out of the trees, hair up in his high ponytail again.

"Hey-" he started.

She saw him stop dead, his mouth hanging open.

Glancing down she saw she still didn't have her shirt on, only the chest wrap that just barely held her breasts.

"Go away!" she screamed, a huge blush appearing on her face.

he shook his head to bring himself back to reality and walked back into the trees.

Line Breaker OH YEA!

Deidara walked silently back to the camp. Sure he had tried watching her undress but she had caught the clone before he could see anything, yet her just standing there in nothing but her pants and those wraps…

'Oh my god,' he thought, blushing lightly.

Peeping was one thing but accidentally walking in on a girl was another… you just didn't expect it then!

He took down the camp, giving her plenty of time to finish getting dressed.

When he was done she still hadn't come back.

'Ok, I've given her plenty of time. If she's not dressed this time I won't care. I'm gunna drag her ass back whether she's done or not!'

He made his way back to where the spring was, making sure to make enough noise to let her know he was coming.

LINE BREAKER AGAIN!

Sakura watched Deidara leave in horror.

**Ahahahahaha! He just saw you practically topless! Man that was priceless!**

'Shut up!' she screamed at her innerself.

She snatched the red band off the rock and pulled it over her head and shoulders.

She was going for the black fishnet when her head started to spin.

'Wait, wait's wrong with me?' she thought.

Her innerself tried saying something but it was drowned out by a sudden roaring headache.

She sat down hard, holding her head. Her stomach heaved but nothing was there to give up.

'That's it,' she thought, 'Food.'

Then she fell back, unconscious.

LINE BREAKER

Deidara looked around the clearing.

"She isn't here" he mumbled.

He looked around him. Had she left he would have know die to the huge explosion that would have happened, but since he didn't hear that one that meant she was still here. He walked all around the spring but still didn't see her.

Then he looked up. The rock he had seen her on earlier.

He jumped up.

Unfortunately he landed on a sandal and about fell over into the spring.

There she was, unconscious on the ground.

"What the hell happened!? She was fine just a few minutes ago!" he panicked.

If he lost her then his ass was as good as demoted. That would suck.

Her chest moved as she breathed but it was light so something was wrong.

He picked her up bridal style and jumped back down.

He could sense her chakra was low but not that low.

Sending a sliver of his chakra into her he probed for what was wrong. Once it reached her abdomen he groaned.

"You are one stubborn woman," he said, "You would honestly starve yourself before eating something from me wouldn't you?"

Jumping from treetop to treetop, he went back to where the camp was.

Luckily he still had some slices of dried fruit left.

He dug through his bag until he found them, throwing things every which direction. He also grabbed a small thing of smelling salts.

He sat down and lay her head in his lap so he could feed her easily.

Waving the cube of salt under her nose, she slowly woke up.

Deidara set the salts down and grabbed the fruit. "Open up Sakura, this will taste good."

He could see the reluctance in her tired eyes.

"Don't worry. It's just dried fruit. I didn't poison it or anything," he sighed.

Her mouth opened slightly and he took this as a good sign. Lightly putting one of the pieces in he made sure she chewed and swallowed before putting in more.

Once all the fruit was gone he nodded. "It's not a lot but it will be fine until lunch, which you will eat either on your own or I will force you!"

She managed a glare but fell asleep again almost instantly.

LINEBREAKER WOOHOO!!!

Sakura woke to a light swaying motion. Her arms were wrapped around something warm and her legs were being held up in a gentle grip. Something tickled her nose too.

She opened her eyes slightly. The sun was already setting and stung her eyes but she forced herself to see where she was.

She forced down a scream as she realized she was on Deidara's back.

"Good afternoon, pinky," he said, jostling her a little to get a better grip on her legs.

She felt the overwhelming urge to get out of his grip and get his hands off her legs but she was too tired to even kick.

"Let me down," she said weakly.

He chuckled, a deep rumbling in his chest she could feel though his cloak.

"Well, I could but that would loose even more time I need to get you back. You are way too weak to walk."

The humor in his voice annoyed her to no end. Summoning all the strength she could manage, she bent her leg and kicked him where she though his balls were as hard as she could.

He grunted at the close call.

"Now why would you do that?" he growled.

Now it was her time to chuckle. Then she fell asleep again.

LINEBREAKER WHOOHOO!!!

When Sakura woke up next it was dark. She looked around and realized she was in a tent, wrapped tightly in blankets.

She groaned.

'He was carrying me,' she thought.

**He had really soft hands too…**

'Is that all you can think about?'

**No, it's all you can think about!**

She scowled. Her inner-self had gotten her that time.

She tried moving her arms but they were pinned to her sides with the blanket.

A scream of frustration erupted from her lips.

"GOD DAMMIT DEIDARA! COME LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN THING!" she yelled.

There was a crackling sound from a fire that was apparently strait in front of the tent.

"I'm coming, pinky. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

The zipper of the tent went down and the blond man stepped into the tent.

Once inside, he crossed his arms, looking down at her.

"What do you want now? I never knew one person could be so demanding," he said, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Aw. Are you still angry about me trying to nut you?" she said, voice full of fake sympathy.

He scowled.

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you Akatsuki hid all emotions."

Ignoring that he bent down and unwrapped a flap of the blanket.

"Get out of the rest yourself you pain in the ass," he said quietly.

LINEBREAKER

A/N- although it took me so damn long I got this chapter up.

Sakura- (ducking behind tables) I'm just preparing for it…

Neo- preparing for what?

Sakura- the pitchforks…

Neo- Oh, shit. I forgot about that one… RUN AWAY!

Mob with Pitchforks- THIS IS FOR TAKING SO LONG!!!!

Neo- Review please!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N- so forever long later I have a chapter!

Disclaimer- not mine. If it was then I would know what country Deidara come from and I don't… so if you do and want to tell me feel free to!

Escape Chapter 3:

It took Sakura a while to get out of the blankets but when she did she was royally pissed. Who the hell did he think he was her captor? Oh wait… he was. She threw the blankets in a tight ball in the corner of the tent. And to top everything off he hadn't even helped her out of it! He was the reason she had been stuck in the first place! She stomped over to the tent flap and threw it open. The sight that met her eyes almost made her trip on the edge of the tent. Deidara was sitting in front of the fire with only a pair of baggy black pants on. His bare chest was pale but not as pale as the Uchiha brothers. You could practically see the muscles ripple as he moved slightly to get in a more comfortable spot. She resisted the almost overwhelming urge to run her hands down that chest, to explore the feel of those muscles under her fingertips.

She shook her head to clear those thoughts away and to take her eyes from his body. There was a good possibility that she had already been caught staring, No need to emphasize it.

She walked to the opposite side of the fire and sat down, keeping as far away from him as she could but as close to the warm fire as she could also. It was a cold night and it's not like she was wearing much in the clothing area. She hugged her arms, hoping to keep some of her own body heat to herself. Something seemed to hit her then. It was a cold night but he was sitting there in only those pants.

"Aren't you freezing?" she asked, shivering slightly.

His eyes were closed and his body was relaxed. Had he been anything other than Akatsuki she would have said he was asleep. He never answered her question but it didn't really matter to her. She could care less if he froze.

**Maybe if he freezes we can escape!** Her inner self chimed in.

Almost as if he had heard what had gone on in her mind he whispered, "No chances of escaping tonight so don't even try, yeah." She crossed her arms and glared at his still figure. They sat that way till Sakura drifted off to sleep again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He knew she thought he wasn't watching her but he was. He watched as her small body came from the tent and sat down, keeping as much distance that she could between them with the fire close enough to keep her warm. He watched as she watched him, saw her staring at his body, and almost smiled when he saw her eyes flutter open and closed. She was falling asleep again! But then of course that is to be expected if you have very little chakra and no food to keep you going. Since she had slept through the lunch and dinner he had made she would have to wait till tomorrow. By then she should be all rested up 

and with food in her belly she could walk on her own. Her eyes finally closed and her body slumped over. She was still sitting up though which made him wonder what had made her learn to sleep while sitting up. What all had this girl gone through in life? Just in the past week he had seen her go through hell and still survive so he knew she was tough. You don't learn how to go through torture and not say anything in any ninja training they give at Konoha. He knew that for a fact. They teach you how to survive it but not how to keep your mouth shut. He finally stood up and walked over to where she was. Crouching down next to her sleeping form he watched her face relax in sleep. Only when someone slept could you really tell what they were like. Some get this real peaceful look while others manage to look cruel. She looked peaceful but alert, almost like if he tried to touch her she would wake in an instant.

He got a silly smile on his face. So many ways to see if a touch would wake her up! The question would be where and how… He thought about it quickly then smiled again. In one fast motion he kissed her lips. Those candy pink lips that had been taunting him all day. Her eyes flew open just like he expected.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she snarled. Her body tensed up, like she was ready to attack or defend.

He smiled again. "Just waking you up, yeah. If you are sleepy then get back in the tent. I would gladly take your bed for tonight if you don't want it…" He trailed off. "Or we could share and…"

KA-PUNCH!

Sakura calmly walked back into the tent as Deidara sat flat on his ass holding his cheek. Damn the girl could punch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning turned out to be quite interesting. Although Sakura did eat she kept falling, pretending to be unable to walk. If you were being brought back to the people who had kept you hostage for the longest time and had a way to slow it down you would take it too! That, in the end, would cause an hour's worth of arguing and a few choice words from both of them. Finally Deidara resorted to carrying her again and of course since she was awake and on his back he took a few liberties such as grabbing her ass or smelling her hair and skin. He would occasionally speed up or slow down just to feel the press of her body against his. What? He's a guy that was carrying a beautiful girl on his back. Give him some slack. As the day wore on he got tired of carrying her and threw her down.

"What the fuck!" she yelled. She rolled over and did a pushup move to help get herself up.

He paced away from her and came back. She was the most aggravating person he had ever met and yet she was addicting him to her. He almost craved the feel of her skin. Would her entire body feel as soft as her hands were? Does she always smell this good? Every question just drove him more and more mad until he just kept pacing. At one point he stopped to set the camp back up but then he began his walk again. Soon he would have to contact Akatsuki and report on why he was taking so long and to assure them that he was getting close. But what would happen to her when he brought her back? Why did he care? There have been many beautiful girls brought in for torture and were eventually raped to get the information that they had but this one girl… it bothered him to think that something might happen to 

her. It made a hollow place in his stomach to think that she would come to the same end as all those other women; death.

The day wore on and he was still pacing, still walking his track which was now showing in the grass.

"Are you going to cook or do you want me to? I would feel a little better if I cooked anyway…." Sakura yelled from her spot in front of a fire he didn't remember starting.

"Where did that fire come from?" he asked. She gave him a funny look.

"I asked you to start on earlier and when you ignored me I just started it myself."

"How? I thought your chakra was practically depleted still, yeah." Did he really miss that much time? She simply held up flint and steel.

"Whatever, yeah. Go ahead and cook. I don't care, yeah."

He went back to his pacing. He wasn't sure how long it was later but a pair of legs stepped into his line of sight. He followed them up to see a glaring Sakura holding out a bowl to him.

"Stop pacing! You are going to kill my nerves!" Anger flashed through her jade eyes giving them a whole new beauty. He shook his head to clear it and took the bowl. They both sat down in front of the tire before he realized it was dark. Hours must have gone by with him just pacing back and forth. How long were they there?

He quietly ate his food as he watched her. Her long pink hair was tied back in a high ponytail making it more bouncy then it normally would be. Her eyes reflected the fire but seemed to hold a fire of their own. Would that fire be extinguished soon? The thought of it made him look down. His clay beads were still wrapped around her small neck but there was something different about them.

"When did you paint the beads, yeah?" Every other bead was white while all the others were a green about 4 shades darker than her eyes. There was one bead that had something carved into it. A small Konoha leaf showed in the dark paint. She had dared to bring something sharp to the explosive bead all to show her allegiance. She was either stupid or brave. He was betting on the latter.

She rolled her eyes from her bowl of food to his face. "I needed something to do while you just paced. Found the paint in your bag with the food." His jaw almost dropped. Those paints hadn't been used since he joined Akatsuki; probably before then! It was from when he was a kid and had loved to paint and draw. It was then that he remembered another pink haired woman.

FLASHBACK

A young Deidara was running through the streets of Konoha a huge smile on his face. He was visiting with a convoy but the adults had let him run through the city to have some fun. He came up to a park full of little kids. So many of them packed onto one jungle gym that he could have sworn that the thing would break. He looked over to the bench and saw the one adult in the area. She was a tall woman with 

cherry blossom pink hair. She was stroking a swollen pregnant belly as she watched the children. He clamly walked over to her and sat down next to her. She glanced down and smiled at him.

"Hi there! What's your name?" She had a mellifluous voice that seemed to run over his skin like honey. It was like he would do anything just to hear her speak again. Even his 5 year old mind said that that was not normal.

"Deidara, ma'am. What'th your'th?" His words were slurred with lost teeth and his blue-green eyes shone in curiosity. The woman smiled down at him, her chocolate brown eyes were warm.

"I'm Harumi. What are you doing so far from home?" she asked, gesturing to his newly acquired forehead protector.

Deidara smiled proudly and straitened the metal to be in the middle of his forehead. "They took me along to thee what it wath like!" His blond hair carried with the wind into his face. He impatiently pushed it out of his face. He liked it long but it was always in the way! All his teachers had told him that he would have to cut it or tame it to be a ninja but he wanted to prove them wrong. Harumi noticed his annoyance with his locks and pulled a hair-tie off her wrist.

"Come here. I'll help you with that." She had him move so he was crouching in front of her. "You know I think this matches your eyes!" He could practically see the smile blooming on her face. She pulled his hair into a high ponytail and then secured it with the elastic band. Some of his bangs were still in his face but it was easier to see than it had been.

He turned around and smiled brightly. "Thank you ma'am!" She smiled again, then grimaced and clutched at her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Deidara asked in worry. Harumi straitened.

"I'm fine. She was just kicking. She is a feisty little girl." There was adoration in her voice that he had never heard in any of the mothers of his country that made him want to stay here and just listen to her talk about her unborn child. "Do you want to feel?"

He was a little taken back by the offer. He had been the only child in his family and it would insult a woman to ask to touch her belly, or so his father had told him.

"Can I? It wouldn't bother you?" Even he could hear the uncertainty in his voice. She laughed.

"Come here." She grabbed his hand and laid it against the curve of her belly. Within seconds he could feel a light push against her skin, the feel of a tiny foot hitting the edge of her.

"Oh my goth!" His eyes were wide as the baby kicked again. "Doethn't that hurt?"

She seemed to think about it. "Sometimes. I think it's more of a surprise attack though. I'm not normally expecting it so it can be a little uncomfortable. Amazing isn't it though?" Deidara nodded.

They sat there and talked for a while longer, as Deidara told her about his love of art and his secret wish to blow something up. He even showed her his paints and small explosives. She laughed and said that it would be fun to blow things up for a living but not exactly practical. He didn't know what that meant so he asked her what she liked to do. She told him of her love of swimming and just watching the stars. They seemed to talk for hours before the group of adults came looking for him. They were trying to hide it but they were not happy with something; he could tell by the set of their faces. Something in the way his friends and family looked plus some gut feeling told him he would never see Harumi again, so as his father was calling to him he gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you tho much for the hair-tie. I will keep it forever." Her laugher rang through her chest as she hugged him back.

"Any time hun. Come visit any time you are allowed to!"

He waved frantically as he left with his family. Her smiling face as he walked away would always be in his memory.

END FLASHBACK

That day had been almost exactly 18 years ago and to this day he still used that same blue-green hairtie to hold his hair out of his face. Despite what all the adults had ever told him he had grown his hair long and kept it that way thanks to that woman. It was longer now of course but he would never forget that. Now he sat and couldn't help but think, 'could this possibly be that baby that I felt in her belly so long ago? Was that woman Sakura's mother?'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N- I'M SO SORRY!! I know it's taken me forever to get this up! And when I finally do it's short! I feel like a douche but I'm working on updating everything soon. I don't have much time due to a full time job but when I can I will write and hopefully something for this or other stories will be up soon! Please bare with me! Don't forget to review!!


End file.
